


What Goes Around Comes Around

by obi_ki



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-20
Updated: 2012-08-20
Packaged: 2017-11-12 12:24:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/490986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obi_ki/pseuds/obi_ki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan struggles with an undisciplined group of teenage padawans and learns that sometimes stressful events can lead to much more pleasant activities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Goes Around Comes Around

Disclaimer: Everything Star Wars, including the boyz, belongs to George Lucas. I'm borrowing them for a bit so they can have some fun. I am making no money from this. 

Summary: Obi-Wan struggles with an undisciplined group of teenage padawans and learns that sometimes stressful events can lead to much more pleasant activities. 

Feedback: Please, on-list or off at kiowkqgj@yahoo.com 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Obi-Wan entered their quarters and flung himself on the couch, mumbling in a very irritated tone. "What could I have ever done to deserve this? I never thought the Force could be so cruel. Or maybe Master Windu is doing this as punishment for some of the pranks I played while I was an initiate." 

Qui-Gon leaned against the door jam and watched his apprentice with barely concealed amusement. The younger man was grumbling and groaning, his hands clenching and unclenching while he banged his head against the back of the couch. Knowing Obi-Wan, this could go on for some time unless he redirected the tirade. "Are you speaking to someone in particular Padawan or are you just ranting?" he asked dryly. 

A slight flash of embarrassment passed over Obi-Wan face when he realized his Master was watching him. Although he did realize that the older man was home, he had been so caught up in his annoyance that he hadn't even noticed him enter the room. "Just ranting ...to myself ... sorry Master," he replied. 

"What has you so worked up Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon asked in a concerned tone. "Weren't you teaching your hand-to-hand combat techniques class this morning?" 

"That's the problem," Obi-Wan began. "Those padawans are ...emotional ...unshielded ...out of control." He punctuated each comment by pounding his fist into the arm of the couch. 

Qui-Gon moved to sit beside his apprentice. "You're not making any sense, Obi-Wan. You've always loved teaching this class. What's so different about this group?" 

Obi-Wan took in a couple of deep, calming breaths and attempted to release his frustrations to the Force. Although he was only partially successful, he began to explain. "This class consists of twenty, fourteen and fifteen year olds and they can't seem to keep their attention on the task at hand." When Qui-Gon began to laugh, Obi-Wan glared at him angrily. "Is there something about this that you find amusing, Master?" 

"Has it been such a long time since you were fourteen, my Obi-Wan, that you have forgotten what it's like?" Qui-Gon chided gently. 

"No, but their behavior today was beyond anything I ever expected," Obi-Wan replied. "The snide comments made under their breath and the snickers and giggles each time I corrected a student's posture were bad enough. But in the training room this morning..." he voice trailed off as a shudder ran through him. 

"It couldn't have been that bad, Padawan," Qui-Gon said reassuringly. "Tell me exactly what happened." 

After fixing his gaze on a spot on the rug so that he couldn't see his Master's expression, Obi-Wan started to replay the events of earlier that morning. "I brought my class down to the training area so that we could work on some submission moves. When we got there, the only open room was salle six so I herded my students inside. I got one of the older boys to volunteer to help me and I began working through the proper positions for the different moves. After about a half hour, the students began complaining that the room was hot. I tried to adjust the climate control but when that didn't help, I allowed the students to strip down, the boys to just boots and leggings and the girls to those plus their undertunics. I was feeling the heat a bit myself so I did the same. It was when I paired them off to practice that their hormones began to overrule their brains. At first they were just thinking thoughts about each other - how firm one boy's butt was or how pert a young lady's breasts were. Then they made a few comments to each other about what they wanted to do with one or the other." 

Obi-Wan stopped for a moment and took a couple of deep breaths to help firm his resolve. As he exhaled a heavy sigh, he continued. "I bent over to move one of the younger girl's feet into the proper position. The two boys practicing behind me stopped and I could feel them staring. I felt the waves of lust emanating from them as they looked at me but nothing could have prepared me for the words that came next." He could feel the heat warming his cheeks deepen as he struggled to repeat the words. "One of the boys said to the other, 'imagine burying yourself between those tight cheeks'. I was so shocked by the comment that I lost my balance and fell on my butt. The entire class started giggling and by the time I stood up my face felt like a raging inferno. I composed myself enough to assign them to do one hundred push ups and walked into the hallway to make some sort of attempt at reclaiming my center." His story finished, he finally brought his eyes up to meet his Master's. 

Qui-Gon looked affectionately at his student, working very hard to keep even the hint of a smile from crossing his face. "Were you successful?" 

"Successful enough to school my features for as long as it took to assign the reading for tomorrow's class and send them off to the showers," Obi-Wan replied. Shaking his head he added. "I still can't believe he actually said that." 

"Most boys that age tend to make comments without using their brains, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon said. "The maturity level we expect of padawans during missions is very demanding. In the comfort of the Temple and with each other, they tend to be much more relaxed." 

"I wasn't anything like that when I was that age," Obi-wan said firmly. When he saw Qui-Gon roll his eyes, he added softly, "was I?" 

"Obi-Wan, I know you realize how much hormonal surges affect young people at this time in their lives," Qui-Gon explained patiently. He allowed a small smile to curve his lips as he added. "There were many times that I wondered if I would still be sane by the time you reached eighteen." 

Obi-Wan had to laugh at that comment. "How did you manage to live through puberty with three padawans?" 

"I became very adept at strengthening my shields and blocking out comments I wasn't meant to hear. I also spent quite a bit of extra time meditating, especially with you," Qui-Gon replied with a smirk. 

A look of horror filled Obi-Wan's face as that comment sunk in. He and Qui-Gon had been lovers for over two years but they had never discussed his teenage infatuation with his Master in any detail. As his thoughts flashed back to the frequent nights he had spent masturbating to mental fantasies about his Master, the deep blush returned to his cheeks. "Please tell me that I was better at shielding than my class," he begged. 

Qui-Gon chuckled. "Let's just say that it's a good thing your shielding had improved by the time I realized my feelings for you had changed. It's also a good thing that cold water usage is not monitored like hot water usage is," he added with a wink. 

Obi-Wan groaned and buried his face in his hands. "Can this day possibly get any worse?" As if one cue the door chime sounded and his brief probe identified the visitor at the door. "I didn't mean it," he moaned. 

"Compose yourself, Padawan," Qui-Gon said with a smile as he walked to the door. "After you greet Master Windu, you can excuse yourself to shower and study. I'm sure you can find some studying to do so that you are being truthful." 

"Thank you, Master," Obi-Wan replied as he stood. _I love you,_ he sent silently. _I just don't think I could handle making small talk with Master Windu right now._

_I love you, too. You can make it up to me later,_ Qui-Gon returned with a mental smirk. He palmed the door open and said warmly. "Good afternoon, Mace. To what do we owe the honor of this visit?" 

"Hello, Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan," Mace replied as he entered the room. "I didn't think I needed a reason to visit you, old friend." 

"You know you're always welcome," Qui-Gon reassured his friend. "Please, have a seat." 

Obi-wan moved forward a few steps towards the two men. Bowing slightly, he said, "Master Windu, my Master. If I may have your leave, I have some studying to do." When both men nodded, he headed to his room. 

Mace watched intently as the younger man walked away. "Is everything all right with Obi-Wan?" 

Qui-Gon smiled. "You know all those Master's prayers to the Force that our padawans will have padawans just like them. Well my apprentice is seeing the fruition of that prayer, twenty fold." 

Mace's mouth curved into a smile. "I did hear through the Temple channels that he was assigned to teach combat techniques to a group of teenage padawans. Did he have a trying morning?" When Qui-Gon nodded, he grabbed his arm. "Since Obi-Wan is studying, why don't you join me for lunch in the Master's dining room. It's been a while since we had a chance to visit." 

Even though he knew he would spend part of the time fending off questions about Obi-Wan's morning, Qui-Gon enjoyed spending time with Mace so he agreed. With a quick mental note to his padawan about his plans, he followed his friend out the door. 

* * *

When Qui-Gon returned to their quarters two hours later, he was relived that he no longer sensed frustration coming from his apprentice. Obi-Wan's mental state was so relaxed that he wasn't surprised to find the younger man sound asleep on their bed. As he stood in the doorway looking at his padawan, he could easily understand the reason for the student's comments. Obi-Wan lay on his stomach on their bed, clad only in a pair of worn leggings. His head was pillowed on his arms and the forgotten datapad lay by his side. The position hollowed out the curve of his back and accentuated the shape of that enticing butt. He allowed himself to study that beloved form for a few more minutes then turned away. He could feel his own arousal growing and if he didn't leave now he wouldn't be able to resist waking Obi-Wan. He was reaching to close the door behind him when he heard the sleepy voice. 

"Master," Obi-Wan called softly. 

Qui-Gon could see his apprentice looking over at him from the bed. "Feeling better I see. Go back to sleep Padawan. We can talk later." 

"I'm awake, Master," Obi-Wan said as he rolled onto his stomach. His arousal was evident through the fabric of his leggings and he looked intently at Qui-Gon. "I was dreaming about you, Master. I was still a teenager in the dream and I was in my room fantasizing about you. You came in, kissed me and told me that you loved me. Then you began acting out my fantasy." The grey-green eyes darkened with arousal as he watched his Master's reaction. 

Qui-Gon wet his bottom lip with his tongue as he felt his own surge of arousal at Obi-Wan's words. Moving to the side of the bed, he sat on the edge and kissed the younger man passionately. When they separated, he looked intently into those darkened eyes and said huskily. "Tell me about this fantasy, Padawan." 

"We started out just like this," Obi-Wan began. "You were sitting on the edge of the bed and we were kissing. Then you placed kisses all over my face. I tried to direct your movements so you grabbed my wrists and placed them over my head, holding them there with a Force bond." 

Qui-Gon suited his actions to Obi-Wan's words and secured his hands over his head with a tendril of the Force. _Like this?_ he asked mentally as he kissed eyelids, cheeks and chin. 

"Yes," Obi-Wan replied. "Then you moved to my chest, licking and nipping at my nipples, first one side and then the other." _Like this?_ came the mental query as his left nipple was sucked into the warmth of his Master's mouth. He arched his body upward as the pressure on his nipple increased. 

Once he had laved and suckled those rosy nipples to his heart's content, Qui-Gon looked up at his trembling lover. "Then what?" 

"You ran your tongue through the hairs down the center of my chest, then laved my navel with your tongue before nipping lightly along the inside of my thighs," Obi-Wan explained in a breathy moan. 

Qui-Gon took his time, savoring every kiss and lick as he completed the described path along his lover's body. He could feel the muscles of Obi-Wan's thighs quivering under his caresses and heard his gasp as he moved to knell between them. "Did it stop there?" he asked in a passion roughened voice. 

"No," Obi-wan answered as he looked intently into the eyes of his lover. "You brought your mouth to my penis, lapped the drops of fluid from the slit then ran your tongue repeatedly over the length. Only after you had licked every inch of it, did you suck it fully into your mouth." 

Fueled by the moans and whimpers of his padawan, Qui-Gon worked to turn every fantasy touch into the most intense of realities. The taste of Obi-Wan exploded in his mouth as he probed the slit with his tongue. He relished the bursts of flavor as each tiny drop of the creamy liquid was savored. Only when his tongue had completed that thorough physical inspection, did he close his lips over that hardened shaft and surround it with the wetness of his mouth. 

Obi-Wan groaned and thrust his hips forward to bury himself deeper in that welcoming wetness. A hand on his right hip stilled his movements and he gave up any semblance of control in the situation. The mouth that engulfed him began to move, slowly at first than increasing to a faster pace. The suction on his shaft increased as the pace increased. Then suddenly Qui-Gon stopped moving holding only the head of his cock between his lips. His tongue began tracing circles along the throbbing head, each warm touch intensely pleasurable but too gentle to bring him the release he craved. 

With a final kiss to the tip, Qui-Gon allowed the swollen head to leave his lips and looked into Obi-Wan's passion darkened green eyes. "So am I reenacting this fantasy to your satisfaction, Padawan?" 

"Yes, Master," Obi-Wan replied, struggling to suck in a breath. 

"What happened next?" Qui-Gon asked as he ran his hands along the smooth skin of Obi-Wan's flanks. 

A shudder ran through him at those teasing sensations and he sighed heavily. "That's as far as it went because I woke up," Obi-Wan said softly. 

Qui-Gon's face took on a pensive expression as he considers his apprentice's words. He leaned forward and meshed their lips together tasting and probing until Obi-Wan was breathless. Pulling back, those midnight blue orbs took on a mischievous sparkle. "Well, I'll just have to improvise from this point, my love. There are so many places I haven't tasted tonight, so where should I begin?" 

A low groan escaped from Obi-Wan's throat at his Master's teasing tone. He was so hard, had been on the edge for so long and needed release so badly, that he gave into begging. "I can't... I need...please, Qui-Gon." 

Seeing the depth of need in those beautiful eyes, Qui-Gon gave into his lover's request. With a last brief kiss, he slid back down to the center of his body. Keeping his gaze locked with Obi-Wan's, he rolled his first two fingers over the leaking head of his lover's penis, coating them with the fluid that was pooled there. 

The teasing touch was at the same time too much sensation and not enough so Obi-Wan jerked his hips upward to deepen the contact. The force of a broad hand against his hip stilled the movement. When even those light touches vanished from his aching shaft, he growled from deep in his throat. The growl mutated into a moan when those fingers teased briefly at the entrance to his body then pushed inside. Love and desire pulsed at him from those mesmerizing eyes and in tendrils of the Force along their bond and he returned love and need in kind. 

Qui-Gon reluctantly broke their eye contact. Leaning forward, he swallowed the pulsing shaft to the base. He loved the contrast of the silkiness of the soft skin and the steely hardness beneath as he moved his lips slowly back and forth over the length. He pulled back until only the tip was held between his lips then slid slowly forward, caressing with his tongue and lips until his nose was again nestled in those reddish curls. His fingers mimed the movement of his mouth and soon Obi-wan was shuddering and whimpering beneath him. He lost himself in the depth of the pleasure he was bestowing on his young lover, allowing it to flow over him until it became his own. 

Clutching the headboard with his Force bound hands, Obi-Wan struggled to remain still under the onslaught of sensations flowing through him. Being surrounded by the warmth of his Master's mouth was ecstasy but his need for release was becoming so great that the ecstasy was bordering on pain. 

Catching the spark of need that pulsed from his padawan, Qui-Gon pushed back his desire to continue and swallowed until the tip of his lover's penis rested against the back of his throat. His moan at the sensation was all it took to pull Obi-Wan over the edge. The slightly bitter fluid pulsed into his mouth and throat as he sucked and laved until he had coaxed every drop from the softening member. 

Obi-Wan thought he screamed when his release engulfed him but wasn't sure as his hold on his surroundings evaporated as his essence poured from him. When he was finally able to coax his brain into forcing his eyes open, his head was nestled against Qui-Gon's chest. He looked up into that expressive face and murmured. "That was...", stopping when the right word wouldn't come. 

Qui-Gon leaned down and kissed the top of his head. "It's been a long time since I've left you speechless, Padawan. Maybe we should indulge in fulfilling your fantasies more often." 

"Once I find my brain, I'll consider it," Obi-Wan replied as he snuggled closer to the muscular form of his lover. "Since my brain is missing, is there anywhere either of us needs to be this afternoon?" 

"Not until 1830 when we are doing that wrestling demonstration for your class," Qui-Gon responded with a smirk. 

Obi-Wan groaned, thinking of dealing with those hormonal youngsters again tonight. "I'd better sleep then and maybe even meditate if I'm going to face them again." Dropping a kiss to the broad chest he was using as a pillow, he snuggled closer and brushed his thigh against the hardness that jutted from between his Master's legs. He pulled back and looked sheepishly into those cerulean eyes. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize," he explained as he reached to rectify the result of his selfishness. Strong fingers grabbed his wrist and quickly intertwined with his own. 

"Get some sleep, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon said with a slight Force suggestion. "After your nap, maybe we'll have time for you to act out one of my fantasies." 

A flash of desire went straight to his groin at the husky sound of Qui-Gon's voice and the lusty look in those darkened eyes, but it wasn't strong enough to counter the need for sleep their recent activities and his Master's Force suggestion had placed within him. Using every bit of strength that he had left, he sent a mental message before sleep overtook him. _I will sleep, my Master. But I assure you that I will wake in plenty of time to indulge in your favorite fantasy._

A shiver passed through Qui-Gon at the husky tone of his lover's mental voice and his penis throbbed with renewed interest. It was going to be a long couple of hours until Obi-Wan woke and he pondered getting out of bed and meditating to pass the time. But the feel of Obi-Wan's warm skin pressed so firmly against his was a pleasure that he could very seldom consciously indulge in. Pulling the lithe body more firmly against his, he relaxed into the sensation. Anticipation could be as pleasurable as the experience itself and he planned on fully relishing every minute of that anticipation. 

The end. 


End file.
